


How England Won The Match

by Earth_Phoenix



Series: The Pleasure Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Dom Tom, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, FIFA World Cup 2018, Football, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Raw Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Tom is just wants peace and quiet. Harry is cheering loudly about the World Cup. Tom knows a way of making him be quiet.





	How England Won The Match

Tom watched from his position on the sofa as Harry jumped up and down on joy. His husband and eventually talked him into buying a muggle TV (and making it work) so he could watch the muggle English sports team play in something called ‘The Football World Cup.’

‘Tom look! We’re winning! England is winning! 3-0 at it’s still only the first half!”

“Uh huh.” Tom rolled his eyes and yawned. He slumped further into the sofa “Wake me when something interesting happens.”

“Goal! Tom! We just scored, how is this not exciting?”

Tom just gave his husband a bored look. “Would you really like me to answer that?”

“…No.”

“Well, then.” Tom picked up the latest edition of _Runes Today_ that he was only half way done reading. “Just keep the noise down.”

Not five minutes later, the peace and quiet was disturbed by more shouting. “Tom, look! 5 -0. Five! F-I-V-E! Fuck me, Tom, we’re actually winning!”

“Then come sit on my lap.” Tom placed the magazine back on the coffee table and patted his crutch invitingly. Harry turned to away from the TV to look at him. A blush creeping up his neck.

“I didn’t – That’s not, oh what the hell.” Harry moved away from the TV and dropped into his husband’s lap. “How can I ever say no?”

“How indeed?” Tom hooked his fingers under the hem of Harry’s t-shirt and tugged it off his younger husband.

Harry rolled his hips, knowing just how much that drove Tom wild. “I could never say no you, _Sir_.”

Growling Tom wrapped his arms around Harry and stood, letting out a shocked yelp, Harry wrapped his legs around Tom’s waist.

“Tom -,”

“Oh no, you wanted to play, so we’re going to _play_.” Tom nipped Harry’s ear. “Down you go lovely.” Harry unwrapped his legs and then kneelt before his husband, his hands behind his back and his legs spread as open as he could get the

“You couldn’t wait until after the game?”

“I thought you wanted your team to win? Isn’t there a second half? Do you really want to risk the other team out scoring yours?”

A look of pure horror crossed Harry’s face. “That’s what I thought.” Tom smirked as pulled down his zipper, his hard cock springing free. “Open that mouth, lovely.”

Harry ached to touch Tom, to run his tongue along the underside of the man’s cock but knew he couldn’t until granted permission.

Watching Tom stoke himself with such strong, firm strokes only made Harry desire him that much more. His mouth watered, and his frustration mounted. He wanted to be used Merlin damn it. Harry wanted Tom to shove his cock into his very willing mouth and give him the face fuck of a lifetime and he _knew_ Tom knew it too. Bastard, Harry thought mentally.

‘Please,’ Harry begged ‘Please let me suck you, Sir.’

‘No,’ Tom panted, breath catching into his throat ‘Keep that mouth wide for me, I want to score my own goal today.’

Well, _fuck_. Harry shifted his weight, head turned up, determined to catch every last drop that Tom had to offer.

Tom came moments later, the sight of Harry silently begging for his cum, just too much. Thick ropes of hot cum covered Harry’s mouth, filling it completely. Harry gulped it down.

“You are _such_ a good boy.” Tom bent down and kissed Harry’s cum coated lips. “Get out of those bloody jeans and present yourself to me.”

Harry scrambled to obey, kicking of his jeans as fast as he could. He turned over, so he was now on his hands and knees. His arse exposed to Tom and legs spread inviting wide.

On the TV, the whistle for half time went, England still had the lead and his stomach was filled with Tom’s cum. This, in Harry’s opinion, was how Sunday afternoons should be spent.

“You OK, baby?” Tom asked, one hand resting on the small of Harry’s back.

“I will be when you fuck me, Sir.”

“Patience is a virtue, Potter,” Tom smirked and smacked Harry’s arse. “Raw?”

“Oh Merlin, _yes_.” Harry breathed. “Yes, fuck me raw, Sir. Oh, _please_.”

Needing no further encouragement, Tom thrust into his husband in one long stroke. Harry screamed in pleasure.

Tom leaned over Harry, his hips making slow thrusts in and out of his husband’s body. He kissed the back of Harry’s neck, making his way to the shell of Harry’s ear. “Good boy,” He purred “You take my cock, so _well_. You look so pretty when you present to me. My sexy husband.”

Harry could only whimper in response. He was putty in Tom’s hands and he loved it. He thrust back, eager to get as much of Tom as he could inside him. Needing to be as full as he could possibly be.

Straightening up, Tom gripped Harry’s hips firmly and ploughed into him. The sounds of sex soon filled the room, as skin slapped harshly on skin and the two men moaned and whimpered with each thrust.

“Tom! Sir!” Harry panted, Tom had been hitting his prostrate with every thrust for the last few minutes and he was close to the edge. If Tom continued this pace, he would soon be cumming all over their living room floor.

“Close?” Tom inquired.

“Yees.” Harry hissed, “So very close Sir.”

“OK,” Tom panted, his placed a loving kiss on Harry’s back and pulled out.

“HEY!” Harry turned his head to look at his husband, who was now walking back over to the sofa. “Tom!”

“What?” Tom asked innocently. He sat back down and picked up his magazine.

“Tom, Sir. _Please_.”

Tom chucked darkly “If you can go the rest of the game without shouting like a loon, I might let you cum.”

Harry open and closed his mouth, his mind thinking hard. “Sir, but you -,”

“- _I_ am fine, my love. _I’ve_ already cum down your pretty little throat.”

Harry sat up, giving his husband the dirtiest look, he could muster, and then a light bulb came on. “Sir, if you let me cum, I’ll dress in that latex panty set you bought.” Harry smiled, his green eyes sparkling with love and lust.

Tom paused mid page turn. “A tempting offer,” he smirked down at his husband “But we both know you’re going to do that anyway, now hush and let me read.”

Harry flopped in the cold flagstones in defeat. Damn it.

The rest of the match was agony. Tom wouldn’t as much as look in Harry’s direction. Not even when England scored again and Harry, desperate, bit on his lower lip hard enough to bleed.

Harry didn’t even shout in anger when the cheating, dirty players of the other team dared to score. Harry had plenty to say about _that_ , just as soon as he came.

Tom didn’t even crack, when Harry turned to lay on his back, legs spread wide, his hole gaping for Tom’s return.

Not until the game went into extra time, did Tom stand. He walked over the TV set picked up the remote hitting the ‘pause’ button. “Peace at last.” He smirked down at Harry “My, what a good boy you’ve been.”

He returned to the sofa, opening his legs, his dick hard and leaking pre cum. “Come ride me then.”

Harry had never moved as fast in his life. He sank onto Tom’s dick with relief and buried his face into the other man’s shoulder. “I hate you sometimes.” Harry moaned as he started to bounce on his Tom’s cock.

“I know,” Tom smirked, grabbing the back of Harry’s head, he forced his boy to look at him. “It’s why you love so much.”

“Yes,” Harry agreed with a whimper.

“You didn’t even touch yourself,” lust coloured Tom’s voice. “You are so _perfect_.” Tom captured Harry’s lips with his own, hungrily biting Harry’s already bloody bottom lip, demanding access to his lover’s mouth. Harry willingly opened his mouth for his husband, allowing the man to dominate his mouth as easily as he dominated him.

Breaking off the kiss, Harry clawed at his husband’s back, leaving deep finger nail marks as Tom began thrusting harshly into him, both desperate for release.

“Oh, fuck.”

“Indeed,” Tom agreed “Ready to come for me, baby?”

“Yeah,” Harry moaned against his ear. “So ready, _Sir_.”

“Good boy,” Tom kissed Harry’s check “Scream for me, scream for release. Scream g _oal_.”

“Oh,” A shudder ran through Harry’s body as his brain processed the request. “Doesn’t like football my arse.” Harry moaned.

Impatient, Tom slapped Harry’s arse. “Cum. _Now_.”

“FUCK! GOOAL!” Harry threw his head back, unable to hold back any longer. He came, coating both their chests in hot sticky cum. Tom arched his back and came inside Harry. A breathless “fuck” leaving the older man’s lips.

Once they had both regained the composure, Tom manoeuvred them, so they were both lying comfortably on the sofa, Harry taking up position as little spoon.

“If that’s the kind of sex I get because I watch football, I’m going to have to watch every match.” Harry teased, he carded his fingers through Toms. His head lying in just the right spot to hear each and every heartbeat.

Tom kissed Harry’s sweaty hair. “If you watch every match, you’ll end up locked in the cage forever.” Tom wandlessly summoned Harry’s aftercare bag to him.

“Lies.”

Tom grabbed the bag and pulled out Harry’s blanket, wrapping it around them both. “I would forget all about you and marry someone less annoying.”

“You made me shout ‘goal’ as a I came.” Harry pocked Tom gently in the chest, fighting back laughter. He snuggled into the blanket, content in his husband’s arms.

“…Shut up, Harry.” Tom started kissing and nuzzling Harry’s neck “So…about that latex panty set.”

“OK, but you gotta let me watch the end of match first.”

“Hm,” Tom agreed “And then you thank me for helping England win.”

“Oh, Sir, _that_ is a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> We may have gotten a little carried away this Discord server while watching the England match and yeah, this is was born.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it. ^.^


End file.
